The Lightning Sisters
by DaughterOfZeus11
Summary: Twins Thalia and Annabeth are going through a year of friends, high school, boyfriends and much more! RATED M FOR CURSING AND FUTURE CONTENT! IDK ANYMORE! THE USUALL SHIPS YOU KNOW PERCABETH, THALIACO, JASPER, BECALINIA! YAY! okay I'm done now.
1. Chapter 1

The Lightning Sisters

Chapter 1

Meeting the Guys

 **Annabeth**

"Thalia wake up!" I yelled at my sister **(an: Thalia and Annabeth are twins)** to wake up for the like twentieth time. We are in our last year of high school, thank god. Which is why I'm waking her up. Today is our first day of school. Oh, by the way my name is Annabeth Grace and my sleeping beauty of a sister is Thalia Grace. Our parents, Hera and Zeus Grace passed two years ago. Now we live in the condo my dad left for us in Las Vegas, Nevada along with my gray Maserati, Thalia's electric blue Mustang and our mother let us her old green and blue Chrysler minivan that me and Thalia called The Mystery Machine, which we now use for when we go on long trips with our friends or shopping with Silena and Piper McLean the two most girly twins in the world. Let's just say they like shopping. We just got settled into the condo last week and we are going to go to Kings Grace High School. I'm excited but all Thalia is excited for is her new boyfriend Luke Castellan who is apparently, according to her, the hottest guy on earth but I don't believe her.

Yeah I know Las Vegas isn't the best place for two LONLEY teenagers but this was our vacation home but now Silena, Piper, Thalia, and I all live in this six bedroom, eight bathroom, condo with a huge kitchen and a humongous garage that not only holds mine and Thalia's cars from our parents but Silena's bright pink Camaro and Pipers lavender Mazda. Yep, Sil and Piper live with us. When we moved here from Miami, Florida they got permission from their mum to move with us along with their cousins Percy, Nico and Chris which are going to be living right next door in case we need anything. Back to this amazing world.

"But I don't want to" Thalia whined to me.

"Don't you wanna see Luke plus you will be super late then you will get detention and won't be able to go to your date tonight?" She shot straight up after I said that. "Ok I guess that I'll see you downstairs in ten. Hope you can drive yourself or hurry because I and the twins aren't waiting much longer." I told her before running down the stairs and out to the van.

"Is she coming?" The twins asked in unison.

"Yeah. I told her she has ten minutes before we leave her. So do the boys need a ride because we got more room if they need one?" I asked the girls kinda hoping they would say yes because I was curious about them.

"Yeah I'll text them to come over now so they don't try to take that nasty bus, it's just so gross" Silena said being her girly self.

"Ok. I'm going to start the car up so it's nice and cool to fight against this disgusting August air." Piper stated being sweet.

"You don't have to, I can do that myself."

"No let her go you need to stay with me to make sure none of our cousins end up hitting on you and Thalia while they are single for once."

"What? Why would they hit on me? I mean Thalia, yeah she gets hit on a lot but why me?"

"Did you forget to see what you're wearing today because they are the type of guys that think, oh she's showing some skin, maybe I have a chance to get in her tiny pants." I'm actually surprised she said that about her own cousin. I mean Silena usually can talk bad about people but that was just crazy for her.

"Don't worry I think Thalia has me covered. She will kill the guy before he even thinks about doing that to me."

"Well where is she because she isn't anywhere near here"

"I'll go check on her" I said trying to get out of the awkward conversation we were now having.

I decided to go in to my room first to check what I was wearing and sure enough she was right I was showing a nice amount of skin. I was wearing a gray sparkly t-shirt with yellow 'booty shorts' as my mom would call them, gray three inch heels and a yellow and gray variety of bracelets on both arms covering my tattoo on my left wrist. It wasn't much just "love" in big black letters. It was from my sixteenth birthday when my mom convinced my dad to let me and Thalia get either a tattoo or a piercing. I got a tattoo but Thalia decided to get a little nose piercing, it was just a tiny black ball but she wanted me and her to get matching tats as she calls them so she bought a tattoo that matches mine but on her right wrist. We call it our sister connection and tell little kids that we used to babysit that it has magic powers that we use to talk to each other through our minds. Once I finally got to her room I found her on the floor crying.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to get the girls?"

"No but I'm crying because ... Luke broke up with me through a text message. Can you believe this?"

"Do you want to talk about it because we will be late if you don't hurry?"

"No I want to go find a random guy and punch him for being a jerk"

"Well if it's a random guy how do you know he's a jerk and if you really want to I'm sure the twins won't mind if you punch one of the boys who by the way seem like jerks from what they told me about them "She just laughed after I said that but then she looked like she was serious and she turned to me.

"Do you think they are cute?" I am sure after that my face was so blank that she thought I had died but I was trying to think really hard.

"Maybe but they sound like players. Silena even told me that all they think about is how to get in a girl's pants, if you get what I'm saying."

"Do you remember that club we saw for teens only by the place where the bank was? Cause I think we should go there with the boys and see if they know how to party."

"Oh my God you are serious but you aren't wrong we should totally go and find us some boys to party with for the next few weeks."

"Were you serious about them letting me punch someone"

"No but there is no doubt in my mind that you will need to punch one of them one day. Speaking of them, let's go so we aren't late."

After we got down stairs we met the boys and Thalia was right, the guys were hot but Silena was right too and they made the mistake of trying to flirt with us. Between me and Thalia the boys were punched six times and got kicked about four times. By the end we were all on the floor… but for different reasons. Thalia and I from tripping, the twins from laughing, and the boys from pain. Overall it was an exciting morning.

-TIME LAPSE-TIME LAPSE-TIME LAPSE-TIME LAPSE-

"Okay let's get our schedules." I said walking towards the office. I know the boys were talking behind me but then they stopped and went dead silent and I heard a loud _slap_. I turned around to see the boys holding an angry Thalia back from Luke who was holding his cheek.

"Thalia what happened?" I asked running over to her.

"This jerk tried to come up to me and kiss me!" She said gesturing to Luke.

"Okay. Well I'll take care of him for you." I said turning to Luke but before I could do anything  
Percy grabbed my wrists and pulled me back.

"So I know you," Luke said pointing to Silena and Piper who were glaring at him. "But who are you?" He asked finishing his question while pointing at the boys who had released us.

I sent a look Thalia's way and she knew what I was thinking and gave Nico a hug while I did the same to Percy. "Luke this is Percy, my boyfriend and Nico, Thalia's boyfriend and this is Chris. They are triplets! Isn't that cool?" I said pointing to each of the boys as I said their name.

"You little slut! You already have a boyfriend?" Luke yelled. At Thalia which was a huge mistake.

"At least he cares about me and wont cheat on me with every girl in the state!" She yelled back at him clutching Nico. I could tell she was about to cry because of the memories washing over her like a wave so let go of Percy and hugged her while slowly walking in the direction of the office with the girls. The boys stayed behind so I knew they were most likely teaching Luke a lesson.

"Are you okay Thalia?" I asked her coming to a stop by a door labeled _office_ in big black letters.

"Yeah but Luke won't be when the boys get done with him" She said. As soon as she finished her sentence I heard the boys running down the hallway towards us.

 **Okay so how was it? I am starting this as a new story and maybe another story by Wednesday. If I don't post Wednesday I am either too busy or I am not finished. Sadly I didn't finish The Lost Ones chapter I was working on but I will most likely post it by Monday. THX FOR READING!**

 **-DaughterOfZeus11**


	2. Old Friends

**Hey I have another update for you! I don't have much to say so….. READ!**

The Lightning Sisters

Chapter 2

Hidden Talents and Old Friends

Annabeth

"Let's go get our schedules!" Percy said putting his arm around my shoulders and opening the handle to the office door. The rest of them started following us and when we were all inside the tiny front office I turned to the tiny lady sitting at the front desk and smiled.

"Hi we are the new students." I said looking down at her.

"Okay um we have three students to show you around." She said turning towards a door when she finished typing on her computer. "Leo, Jason, Malcom!" She yelled through the doorway. Then three boys came running through the doorway.

"Annabeth, Thalia!" Malcom yelled. Malcom and Jason are mine and Thalia's twin half-brothers and we are a year younger than them even though our mother is a woman named Athena and their mother is Hera **(AN: I know that they aren't all related but this is part of MY story so if you have a problem don't read and they are two separate pairs of twins!)**. We were created when Hera and Dad had a fight so he went to Mom's house for comfort and you can piece together the rest.

"Malcom, Jason" Thalia yelled while hugging them both. I joined her and we all fell on to the hard floor and soon started laughing.

"So do I get a hug from my favorite four girls or what?" Leo asked from behind us, imediently me and Thalia knocked him over with Piper and Silena joining soon after us.

"Okay so who are you?" Jason asked still laughing.

"Um…" The three triplets chorused.

"This is Percy, Chris and Nico our cousins." Piper said getting off the floor.

"And Percy is my boyfriend and Nico is Thalia's boyfriend." I said hugging Percy.

"Okay we are going to be late so we can't give you the speech but just know we are able to crush you if you hurt our sisters." Malcom said to Percy and Nico while making his way to get our schedules.

Annabeth Grace: Malcom Grace: Percy Jackson

Homeroom

Greek

PE

Lunch

Study hall

Music

 **Jason Grace: Thalia Grace: Nico Jackson**

 **Homeroom**

 **Mathematics**

 **Greek**

 **Lunch**

 **PE**

 **Music**

Silena McLean: Piper McLean: Chris Jackson: Leo McLean

Homeroom

Greek

Mathematics

Lunch

Study hall

Music

 **(AN: Leo, Piper and Silena are siblings; Thalia, Annabeth, Jason and Malcom are siblings; Nico, Percy and Chris; Thought I'd clear that up)**

TIMELASPSE TIMELAPSE TIMELAPSE TIME LAPSE

"Okay so this is our homeroom that one is yours Piper and that is yours Thalia." Malcom said pointing to three doors in a row.

"See you guys later." I said opening the door to Percy, Malcom and I's homeroom.

"Hello you must be Annabeth and Percy. Hello Malcom." A man in a wheelchair said from behind a desk located at the front of the room.

I smiled at the man. "Yes where shall we sit?" I asked

"Suck up" I heard someone cough. When I found the person I discovered it was a girl in the second to last row of desks who was practically raping Percy with her eyes.

"You can sit by Beckendorf. Beck raise your hand." said and a boy in the row behind the girl waved at us. I grabbed Percy's hand and went to sit by Beckendorf. As I was walking I saw the girl glare at me so I smiled back at her.

"Okay class today we will be starting on a report about the Greek gods. You will be set in groups of four and you will each pick a god to discuss. Your projects will be due next Monday." Mr. Brunner said and I zoned out until I heard my name.

Charles Beckendorf, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, and Drew Summers" **(AN: IDK Drew's last name so deal with it!)** He called out. The girl, Drew, came and sat in front of me.

"I think we should do our report on Athena" I stated trying to start a conversation.

"I think we should do Poseidon" Percy said.

"That sounds better than Athena, she's boring." Drew said batting her eyelashes at Percy. He made a disgusted face at her and scooted closer to me.

"Why don't we just do the report on their rivalry?" Beck asked making the same face Percy did at Drew when she smiled at him.

"That's a good Idea Beck" Percy said holding my hand.

"Okay let's start now." Drew said glaring at me.

TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE

"Lunch finally!" Percy said holding my hand again.

I laughed at him. We were following Beck and Silena who were clearly flirting while following Malcom, Jason, Thalia, and Nico who were all talking about sports while Piper was walking VERY closely to Jason.

When we entered the cafeteria we broke in to groups. Me, Piper and Silena went to the salad bar since the girls were vegetarians and I don't like fake meat. Malcom, Leo, Jason and Percy all went to the table they picked since they packed lunch. Beck, Nico, and Thalia all went to the lunch line.

On my way to the line I was bumped in to by someone and their food spilled all over me. I looked up to see Drew laughing along with two girls at her side and Luke on the other side.

"Seriously you had to bump in to me?" I asked glaring at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." She said still laughing.

"Yeah right." I said clenching my fists.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked smiling at me. I looked at Piper pleading her with my eyes to let me call Thalia and the twins. She rolled her eyes and nodded while smiling.

"Thalia, Malcom, Jason!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Yes little sis?" Thalia asked coming to my side. She is older than me by six minutes and will never let me live it down but being the youngest comes in handy at times like these.

"This girl spilled her lunch on me and has been being mean to me since Greek class and I think we should sue her for harassment since she won't leave me alone. Plus we could sue Luke if you'd like." I said smiling at her.

"I think that's a great Idea and you," She said turning to Drew. "Don't mess with my sis or you'll pay." She said still smiling.

"Do you even know how much that shirt is?" Piper asked.

"I bet you it costs more than your whole outfit." Silena stated not even giving her enough time to answer.

"Let's get you cleaned up. Boys go to the table and tell them what happened. Girls come with me." Thalia said grabbing my shoulders and walking me to our lockers.

 **The end! The next chapter will be at the end of the week when Thalia, Silena, Piper and Annabeth will have a party at the condo. Can't wait to write it! I'm going to put up a new poll soon about me starting another story. Bye bye!**


End file.
